


Не стекло

by Rover_andom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover_andom/pseuds/Rover_andom
Summary: Про Ричарда, который ждал. Немного про эмоции и про то, что счастье всё равно в жизни будет. Автор в самом начале текста забирает у вас надежду и полностью возвращает её в конце.





	Не стекло

**Author's Note:**

> Ребят, все вы читали фики, где автор убивал в самом конце фанфика персонажа и специально не ставил предупреждение, чтобы вы прочитали и повозмущались в комментариях к фику. А автор бы банил несогласных и бил себя пяткой в грудь говоря, что хочет соблюсти интригу. 
> 
> Поэтому так и я, поколовшийся о такое стекло читатель, оставляю за собой право не писать в предупреждении "Смерть основного персонажа" и нагло спойлерить названием, утверждая, что это - "Не стекло". Если вам начало кажется стеклянным, вам кажется, просто дойдите до финала. Там честно хэппи-энд. (Не набегайте с воплями, что я всю интригу вам проспойлерил!)

Когда RK900 приехал на место происшествия, всё было уже кончено. Пожарные заливали последние очаги открытого пламени и пока даже не позволяли судмедэкспертам и криминалистам просто приближаться к зданию, а не то чтобы заходить внутрь – был риск, что стены дома обрушатся.

Его коротило. Он знал, что в этом месте у детектива Рида была назначена встреча с информатором по их новому делу. Тот обещал передать информацию детективу только при личном контакте, без свидетелей, чтобы быть максимально защищенным от возможной слежки.

\- Это заброшенный дом в неблагополучном районе, - говорил RK900. - Это особенно опасно без поддержки.

\- Да пошёл ты! – привычно отвечал Рид.

RK900 не был сотворён для того, чтобы испытывать эмоции. Он улучшенная версия RK800, его создали, учитывая поведенческие и программные ошибки, возникшие при эксплуатации прототипа. Он не мог испытывать боль, сожаление и отчаяние. Не мог же? И ощущал их прямо сейчас, когда в его голове красным стеклом осыпались стены программы, регулировавшей его жизнь и сознание. Только такое по-настоящему сильное потрясение, как смерть напарника, смогло сделать из послушного андроида, каким он был, пока без малого год работал с Ридом – девианта.

Он не хотел покидать это место даже много часов спустя, когда увезли фрагменты тел, сложенные криминалистами в специальные пакеты. Пожарный инспектор без предварительной экспертизы, но по одному только характерному запаху бензина и результатам газоанализатора, успел установить, что причиной пожара послужил поджог. Медики же вполне компетентно брались утверждать, что двое погибших были уже мертвы в момент возгорания. Иначе они бы банально пытались выбраться наружу из подвала, где их обнаружили. Патрульные к тому времени успели опросить свидетелей, слышавших звуки выстрелов и видевших два подозрительных белых фургона, отъезжавших от дома за несколько минут до того, как там разгорелся пожар.

RK900 смог на автомате отправить отчёт в отдел, а сам безмолвно сидел в машине Гэвина, которая была припаркована с обратной стороны улицы практически напротив дома. Он проверил видеорегистратор, но Гэвин сам зачем-то отключил его перед тем, как вышел из машины. Соблюдал желание информатора остаться анонимным.

Андроид смотрел прямо перед собой, не видя ничего. Он не мог принять, что его напарника больше нет, что тот больше не будет постоянно требовать от него кофе, не будет разговаривать, подшучивать, называя ведроидом, не будет серьёзно спрашивать и выслушивать мнение о деле. Этот человек не будет сидеть за своим рабочим местом, залипая в телефоне, потому что остальную работу он уже успел сделать.

Андроиды не могут проливать слезы, и RK900 не плакал, но эмоции душили и не могли найти выход. Таким разбитым и сломанный глубоко внутри, его и нашёл Коннор. RK800 просто открыл дверь машины и сел с другой стороны на пассажирское место и долго-долго говорил с RK900, но тот его не слушал, отфильтровывая чужой голос.

Результаты экспертиз ДНК и снимок челюсти только подтвердили то, что RK900 и так знал – Гэвин Рид и человек, собиравшийся слить ему информацию, мертвы. Он перепроверил результаты дважды, запрашивая медицинскую карту Рида. Он лично собирался вести это дело, но неожиданно вмешались федералы, и как RK900 не пытался отобрать дело себе обратно, ему запретил не только Фаулер, но и поступило официальное уведомление свыше. Ему чуть ли не угрожали деактивацией, если он попытается вмешаться или приблизится к месту преступления ближе, чем на пару метров.

Он стиснул свои идеальные искусственные зубы и стерпел, зная что Гэвина это не вернёт, работал, отвечал отказом на любой намёк о новом напарнике. Он был девиантом и подпорка в виде человека ему была больше не нужна, а единственный, с кем он согласился бы работать в паре, был мёртв.

Коннор пытался его расшевелить, таскал периодически с собой и своим лейтенантом Андерсоном гулять, в кино, устраивал развлечения. RK900 это не было нужно, но от чужой заботы нет, не стало менее больно, но как-то легче в глубине души, которой просто не могло быть у андроидов.

Никто не просил RK900 присматривать за домом Рида, но живых родственников у детектива не было, и андроид словно принял наследство от Гэвина. Он не был в гостях у напарника раньше, но поселившись в доме, поддерживал тот же порядок, сохраняя вещи на тех местах, где они лежали при жизни детектива. Он знал, что Рид никогда не вернётся, но раз это место теперь стало домом RK900, то он может наводить здесь свои собственные порядки. Его вполне устраивали порядки, основанные предыдущим хозяином, и он собирался их придерживаться.

Единственное, в шкафу Гэвина он освободил полку для своих чёрных водолазок и пару вешалок забрал под фирменные пиджаки Киберлайфа, от которых не захотел отказаться, даже став девиантом.

***

 

Прошло почти два года.

Маленький телевизор висел в кафетерии и редко привлекал внимание перекусывавших офицеров: жести хватало и на работе, а кроме канала, крутящего новости, другие он не ловил. Когда Тина Чень, пившая чай в одиночестве, неожиданно вскрикнула и резко стала прибавлять громкость, отреагировали все, даже Ричард, обычно игнорирующий яркие проявления эмоций от коллег и посетителей. Не каждый же день орут:

\- Эй, там нашего Рида показывают!

В прямом эфире новостей закадрово и без подробностей рассказывали об успешно проведенной операции Федерального бюро расследований, полиции, армии и разведки. Там поучаствовали и примазались все, кто только мог. Вручали награды в Белом доме от лица Конгресса, и в числе получивших «Медаль доблести» из рук президента Уоррен, был и Гэвин Рид. На его шею повесили синюю ленту с золотой медалью, на которой была изображена большая буква «V», окруженная лавровыми листьями. Кроме того у него на груди на бело-голубой ленте была приколота «Медаль за отвагу», которую Ричард уже пробил и опознал, как выданную в департаменте полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

Такой не похожий на себя: смуглый дочерна со сведенными с носа и щек шрамами, с бритой налысо головой и на контрасте короткой бородой и шикарными, чуть завитыми усами, Рид хмурился всё время, пока президент толкала речь или вручала награды другим, но улыбнулся устало, когда прямо на него навели камеру.

У него потом ещё взяли интервью, спросили:

— Вы национальный герой, Гэвин Рид! Как вы себя чувствуете, получив награду из рук Президента?

— Мы же в прямом эфире, да?

— Да.

Рид вздохнул, жалея видно, что нельзя материться:

— Тогда хорошо.

После того, как показали это интервью сотрудники департамента в едином порыве зааплодировали, даже Фаулер не стал рявкать из своего кабинета на столпотворение, сам смотрел новости на планшете в своём кабинете.

Ричард сам выбрал себе это имя не из-за того, что обращение RK900 его чем-то не устраивало, а только потому, что Девяткой или любыми производными от серийного номера его мог звать только Рид и больше никто. Этот Ричард сидел и мониторил сеть, наплевав на старый приказ, искал любые зацепки и любую новую информацию о Риде, пока всплывали новости только по старым раскрытым делам и перепечатанная несколькими местными газетками заметка о смерти.

Если бы Ричард думал, что Фаулер хоть как-то причастен к сокрытию информации, что Гэвин Рид жив, андроид бы не посмотрел на возраст и хорошенько вмазал бы начальнику, но то, как тот тихонько вытирал выступившие на глазах слёзы, сказало андроиду о многом. Не знал, не участвовал.

Коннор с лейтенантом Андерсоном вернулись через час после знаменательного выпуска новостей и, судя по всему, или слышали, или их кто-то успел предупредить.

\- Ты как? – спросил подсевший к Ричарду Коннор, протягивая руку.

\- В норме.

Это было так по-детски, но Ричард спрятал руки под стол, чтобы не дотрагиваться до коллеги и не делиться той бурей эмоций, что он сейчас испытывал, не показывать, какой хаос царит внутри головы, где не осталось ничего кроме горящих огромных букв: «ЖИВ».

Коннор как-то робко похлопал Ричарда по плечу и улыбнулся.

\- Он вернётся, я в этом уверен.

Ричард в этом уверен не был. Зачем Риду возвращаться, поучаствовав в крутой операции, и не за просто красивые глаза получив медали? Зачем приезжать из столицы страны в умирающий Детройт – столицу андроидов, которых он недолюбливает? Он же останется среди людей, которые будут его уважать и принесут кофе по первому требованию просто, потому что сам герой Рид их попросил. Ну и пусть в Детройте есть один девиантнувшийся андроид, который из-за одержимости нереальной мечтой и безумной, отчаянной веры, что хозяин когда-нибудь вернётся, ждёт его в доме, где всё в том же порядке что был при Гэвине.

Рид об этом никогда и не узнает.

Никто особенно и не ждал, что Рид прямо из Вашингтона прилетит обратно, но Гэвин не появился ни через неделю, ни через две. Фаулер сначала отмалчивался на вопросы, а потом честно и громко прорычал, что понятия не имеет, где эта воскреснувшая зараза шляется. 

Ричард приучил себя не ждать, заставил себя не верить и не надеяться, особенно когда после выпуска новостей прошёл целый месяц. Тем утром, он пришёл как обычно раньше того времени, как начиналась работа у сотрудников людей, которые подтягивались через час-полтора. Когда на соседний стол, который некогда занимал Рид и который Ричард маниакально охранял от потенциальных соседей, приземлился стаканчик с кофе он, не поднимая глаз, проинформировал:

\- Этот стол занят.

\- Что-то пустовато для занятого места, - ответил ему до боли знакомый голос.

Ричард поднял голову и неверяще посмотрел прямо в улыбающиеся глаза Рида, попивающего кофе из старбакса, который полгода назад появился на соседней с департаментом улице.

Это было делом двух секунд выскочить из-за стола, сжать детектива в крепких объятиях и, просто стоять зарывшись носом в отрастающие волосы на макушке. Гэвин не пытался отбиваться или вырываться, он как-то невесело рассмеялся, поставил пустой стаканчик на стол и просто обнял в ответ, произнеся тихо-тихо, но Ричард всё равно услышал:

\- И я скучал, и я.

Это уже потом Рид будет сидеть и приветствовать коллег, каждый из которых посчитал своим долгом радостно постучать его по плечу или обхватить, под ревнивым взглядом Ричарда. До этого же они стояли обнявшись долгие минуты, и Ричард слушал, как бьётся чужое сердце, а Гэвин, наконец, смог расслабиться и отпустить всё-то напряжение, которое накопилось за эту пару бесконечных лет.

Фаулер на удивление задержался, но Гэвин видно был в курсе, потому что он загадочно улыбался и потирал свежий шрам над бровью, полученный уже после получения медали. Когда капитан, наконец, появился, то пожал Гэвину руку, поздравил его с возвращением и вручил лейтенантский значок, сказав только:

\- Заслужил.

***

 

Рид никогда не рассказывал, что с ним было в те два года. Ему банально было нельзя после подписания бумаг о неразглашении, но Ричард часть всё равно выяснил по оговоркам, сделав логические выкладки. Его смерть инсценировали, чтобы Гэвин смог поработать под прикрытием. Дело было связано с торговлей оружием и преступным сговором военных, коррумпированных полицейских и нескольких федеральных агентов. Гэвину обещали, что всё его участие займёт пару месяцев, максимум полгода, но видно он оказался настолько хорош, а система настолько прогнила и преступников было настолько много, что это отняло два года его жизни.

Жалел ли Рид? Он считал это работой, которую должен был сделать. Его выбрали, потому что он был одиноким полицейским, который любил расследования, любил погони и находился в той физической форме, которая была необходима для этой операции.

Изменился ли он? Со стороны может и остался прежним, но Ричард знал, да, изменился. Стал более осторожным и закрытым, сменился его лексикон и манера поведения с коллегами, и только Ричарду он доверял по-прежнему от и до.

И андроиду было не важно, насколько другим в итоге стал лейтенант Гэвин Рид, если он пустил Ричарда в свой дом, свою постель и своё сердце. Если он позволил быть рядом с ним, позволил самому себе просто быть.

У Ричарда появилась новая эмоция – счастье.


End file.
